custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Solunos
Solunos was a male Toa of Air and leader of the Patriots in the Remains Alternate Universe. Biography Early life As most other Toa of Air, Solunos began his life as a Le-Matoran and eventually moved to the southern island of Balfe Nui, though the exact circumstances of this are currently still unknown. It was on that very island that he received his Toa stone and became one of the first Toa of that place. Being a natural leader Solunos seeked to form his own elite group, but was denied such by the island's leader Lorani and her advisor Lanudos. His oftentimes ruthless and questionable methods of achieving his goals added to this decision. However, many years later, the ancient lord Nuva was revived accidentaly when his mask was found during an expidition. In the ensuing conflict Lorani was badly injured, leaving the island without a proper leader. Thus Lanudos decided to enact a variety of emergency measures, with Solunos finally having the allowance to form the Patriots. He chose Pirud, Endros and Falecía to be part of the elite, with other spots being open for less permanent members. ''Uprising More recently, Solunos led Endros and Pirud to the Farside Village, where they experienced the aftermath of an apparent battle between a team of Toa and Nuva's Forgotten Warriors. Theran Range, Merall Brorag were some of the only surviving Toa of the incident, all of whom vowed to join the Patriots in order to combat Nuva. Solunos traveled to the village center, where he found the Kanohi Tilira, which had been used to win the battle at the cost of three innocent lives. Patriots Some time after the bolstering of their ranks, the Patriots held a tactical meeting at their base of operations, which Solunos spoke at and informed his fellow Toa of an old legend, which foretold the existence of a powerful warrior dwelling within the Kanohi Tilira. Shortly after the meeting, Solunos led the Farside Toa to a hidden cache of messages from other Toa and told them of a being named Gesikk, who needed an escort to the Patriots' campsite. Solunos then organized and expedition force consisting of Toa Theran, Range, Merall, Brorag, Andron and Pirai to locate their fellow Toa, seeing him as a potential ally to their cause who was willing to join them in their battle against Nuva. Simultaneously, he instructed Toa Hakefor and Toa Leshar to escort Sitos and Viretha on a mission to locate Toa Vastara, a female Toa of Plantlife. When Theran's team came back without Endros, Solunos demanded the Toa to tell him what had happened in details. When he learned of Nuva's different Forgotten Warriors, he explained that these still had some of their old memories as the virus hadn't completely corrupted them. When the camp was attacked, moments later, Solunos engaged the Forgotten Warriors and shot one of them. Later, he told Theran about his doubts concerning the search for other Toa to help in the battle, as everytime they found one, they also lost one of their companions. He kept studying the Kanohi Tilira until he found a way to awaken the ancient spirit. However, this required a sacrifice. At first he wanted to use the Skakdi prisoner, but then he reconsidered upon earing his words and instead put the mask on a Toa prisoner. A blinding explosion of light then stucked down everybody in the camp, and Tilira was reborn. When Tilira and the Toa left to strike at Nuva's camp, Solunos stayed at the camp to study the weapon brought by Merall and Brorag. Solunos wanted to use the machine to spread a virus that would make everyone immune to Nuva's virus. He only needed some samples from Tilira to make it happen. Theran, however, considered this to be an insanity. When Solunos understood that Theran would stand in his way, he tried to arrest him, but the Toa of Fire was faster. He hit Solunos' blaster out of his way and, with a direct hit of his spear, he killed the leader of the Patriots. Abilities and Traits Similarly to all other Le-Matoran, Solunos would have possessed a minuscule degree of control over the Element of Air, though he could not access Elemental Powers or utilize a Great Kanohi. Upon becoming a Toa he was able to create, absorb and manipulate air currents. Additionally, he was granted the ability to use his Kanohi Kakama. Mask and Tools Solunos wore a Great Kanohi Kakama, Mask of Speed, which enabled him increase his own reflexes and pace to the point where he was able to run great distances in a far shorter amount of time. Additionally, he wielded an Impulse Blaster. Appearances *Uprising, Epilog: Departure'' - First Appearance *''Patriots, Chapter 1: Gathering'' *''Patriots, Chapter 2: Swampland'' *''Patriots, Chapter 4: Solitude'' *''Patriots, Chapter 6: Resurrection'' *''Patriots, Chapter 7: Battlefield'' *''Patriots, Chapter 8: Disunion'' *''Patriots: Epilogue'' - Death Category:Toa of Air Category:Toa Category:Matoran Category:Le-Matoran Category:Characters Category:Air Category:Remains Alternate Universe